Seduction
by Shady Mist
Summary: Trust. Seduction. Betrayal.


**Seduction**

**Prologue**

"We need you for a... a seduction, of sorts,"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who would be trusted,"

"Who is it?"

"I think you know,"

"No! Please, no!"

"Are you going to be loyal or not?"

"If this is what it means, no,"

"Even if it means your family's lives?"

_Beat._

"What do I have to do?"

**Chapter One**

He squeezed her hand gently.

"Scared?" he whispered, his gray eyes locking on hers.

She swallowed hard. "About some things," she admitted.

"Like what?"

"I love you," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"That scares you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't. Don't worry,"

She pulled back from him.

"You don't know that," she said sharply, tears filling her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Planning anything?" he asked, voice teasing. His fingers absently played over the curves of her body, making her shiver.

_Beat._

"No..." she relaxed, melting again into his arms, and closing her eyes to block out guilt and his trusting eyes.

She felt his lips against hers, and her heart cried out to him to leave. To run. To save himself from her, because she would hurt him. And she didn't want to.

She returned the kiss. _Stop this,_ she reprimanded herself. _You know you can't care about him. You know it could get both of you killed,_

And yet, suddenly, she cared about him more than herself.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she kissed him again, more tenderly, yet still nervously. Still cautious.

_Stop! You can't do this to him! Can't you see he loves you? Don't you care at all? Are you really that heartless?_

She pulled back again, heart throbbing.

"Damnit, I can't do this," she whispered. He looked at her strangely.

"What's going on?" he asked, voice even and emotionless.

"I... I..." she trailed off, trying to find an explanation for her jumpiness. "Nothing... Nothing... I'm sorry,"

This time - the second - he accepted her into his arms more reluctantly.

She turned so that she was facing him, and she kissed him deeply, all the while kicking and screaming inside.

He eased up slightly, putting his arms around her waist, and drawing her closer.

Tears from her eyes fell onto his cheek, and she pulled back for a third time.

"Lily, what's going on?" he asked, an edge of mild annoyance in his voice.

Lily swallowed. _Tell him,_ a voice in her head urged. _Tell him to run. To save himself from you. He'll be killed if he stays,_

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say them. "Nothing," she repeated softly, voice shaking.

James watched her closely as she shivered because of the chill inside.

The chill of betrayal.

Lily put her arms around his neck, and drew him closer and into another deep kiss.

He was tense. She could tell. He wasn't going to believe that nothing was wrong.

_Tell him. Do it now. Before it's too late. Now!_

Lily wished she could, but guilt and fear pushed the words out of her mind.

_Tell him something, for god's sake!_

She trembled in his arms, and she could tell he was getting more and more suspicious.

_He's no fool! He'll find out when it happens! He may even guess! Tell him now. Save both of you the heartbreak!_

Lily cried out softly, as he pulled back, and stroked her cheek with one hand.

"Lily, whatever's on you mind, you can tell me," he said quietly.

Lily swallowed, tears running down her cheeks, and her throat stuck.

She kissed him again, and then put her lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry... about everything..." she gently pried his arms from around her waist, and slid off the bed. She backed against the wall, hanging her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Lily, what - ?" he stared at her for a moment, when suddenly, a cruel voice split the silence.

"Well done, Evans. He'll be pleased,"

James's head turned, looking for the speaker, but a trembling voice full of guilt whispered, almost as though against its will, "Stupefy!" and he knew no more.


End file.
